Starcrossed, a James & Lily story
by LolliBea
Summary: James loves lily, and lily doesnt know if she loves him back or even if he really loves her. a story filled with, romance, adventure, uncertainty, betrayal maybe, and maybe even true love? find out. read starcrossed.update: END
1. Lily's day

**DISCLAIMER**:: ALL charictures and harry potter realated things belog to jk rowling,I take no sole ownership of anything BUT the plot .

* * *

ok chapters may not be very long, becauseI am a new and _lazy_ writer. feel free to comment ON THE STORY. i willl have NO comments against me or... whatever. and please love it ! 

* * *

**Chapter1 - Lily's Summer**

Lily was 11 when she got her letter, of course she couldn't believe it, many muggle bourns don't when they receive their letters. It took a few more owls before lily realized that this was no joke (one that she had assumed her neighbor James had been behind.), this was for real. She was magic and she guessed she always knew it, from the day she got mad at her sister and her hair turned green, and well lets just say they weren't the best of friends after that, and the letter did not in fact make this situation any better.

Well, it had been 6 years since she had received that first letter, and she now lay on her bed reading the one she had just received, stating the books and stuff she would need this year for school. And let's face it this was no ordinary school, it was in fact Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry there's ever been, under the finest head master, Albus Dumbledore, Well enough about school ...

Lily was lying on her bed late that night, having just read the letter from school, she was now scribbling a letter to her best friend ;

Aurora,

meet me at Flourish and Blotts tomorrow at 3 !

luv, Lily

As soon as she tied the letter to Cinnamon, her miniature snowy owl, her eyelids began to droop. When almost as soon something small had collided with her window. She sat bolt upright, and out of instinct pulled her wand out of her back pocket, and stepped over to her window to see what had happened, she saw nothing but the rolling hills. She opened her window and looked down. And who should be standing there but of course James Potter.

"Can I help you?" she asked trying to be calm.

"What light through yonder window breaks-" he began but Lily cut in

"James, spare me, Get to the point, What's so important that you'd wake me? "

"But my sweet, you werest not sleeping" he said trying to sound poetic

"Ok, well what do you want?"

"But of course, You." he responded bowing. She blushed a little on the inside thinking 'oh my goodness I could kill him' and yet some where deep inside she wishes she could jump out the window into his arms...

"SHUT UP LILY SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" came an angry voice from the next window.

"Sorry." lily said a bit more quietly

"Freaks!" she mumbled as she closed her window

"Sorry, but make it quick I don't want to get in trouble"

"Would you my flower," at this lily let out a small 'hyph' she did not like him to call her this but she could not deny it in her own mind that she liked it. "Accompany me to diagon ally tomorrow?" lily took a long moment to think this over...

"No pranks?" she had known that after the snivvellus incident in 5th year she had notice him wise up a bit. He had been quite a bit more mature and she did notice.

"I swear " he said putting his hand on his heart. She gave a loud sigh

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Thank you my lady you shalt not forget this!" he bowed ...


	2. James' evening

**DISCLAIMER:** all charictures ect. ect. belong to jk Rowling(props!), I own nothing exept the plot.

* * *

OK so this chapter is kinda slow. lol. _(details on the song are below)_

**

* * *

Chapter 2- James' summer**

"Thank you my lady you shalt not forget this" he bowed ...

Lily closed her window. James silently jumped up and down. 'Yay I did it ! and I didn't do anything stupid'. He quietly walked across the street back to his house where Sirius sat awaiting his return from the journey. He ran up the 3 flights of stairs, and down the west wing ( James' house was in fact a small mansion). Ran into his room panting and smiling uncontrollably.

"Well?" said Sirius impatiently. James flopped down on his bed, looking as though he has just won the Quidditch World Cup.

"She said she would go with me to Diagon Ally tomorrow."

"Good job mate! What'd you do to persuade her? How'd you get into her room?"

"I didn't get into her room, and I never have." Sirius let out a bark-like laugh "I stood outside her window, and _just_ asked her." Sirius didn't move for a moment as though he thought the story would go on.

"And, that's it?"

"Yes, what'd you expect me to do dump porridge on her?" Sirius sat in silence once again

"No, but- well you got her anyways. So its all good!". James sat bolt upright, Sirius jumped.

"I have to write her a letter" James said monotonously.

_Dearest Lily flower,_

_ I'll pick you up at 2?_

_ Love, Mr. James Potter._

They stayed up a while, just talking about girls and occasionally playing a prank on a house elf or a maid. At about 2 in the morning Sirius fell asleep in James' chair and James decided he should sleep too after all he had a date with the beautiful Lily tomorrow.

(Lily's point of view)

She closed her window, crawled over to her bed, and laid down, her mind on James. 'I guess im surprised he didn't do something stupid and get me in trouble. At least he was polite and cute' she giggled a little 'oh god no! What are you thinking?' she rolled over on her bed thinking more 'that im giving him a chance, that maybe he's not as bad a big headed prat I always thought, that maybe he doesn't _just_ have a crush on me.' she slowly rolled in to a drifting sleep dreaming of course of James somewhere deep in her head.

"_Something is different, something has changed, write me your letters, you're not the same, prodigy lover._." the alarm clock sang

"I'm up! I'm up!" lily argued groggily.

"_I'm un-comprehending, I'm stupefied, I wrote the rule book_-" lily hit the off button.

"HEY! I liked that song" some one said from across the room. Lily sat up faster than lightning. "wake up freak. Mom says come down for breakfast in 10 minutes or she's not taking you to London" it was just petunia, lily glanced at the clock, it was already quarter past 10 "and there's one of those owls at you window, freak" she muttered as she left. Lily got up.

"Er... PETUNIA! " petunia turned around slowly. "Tell mum I don't need a ride to London."

"Oh" petunia stuck up her nose "well then", and with that she left. lily began getting ready and soon there cane a tapping at her window, she was startled but it was just James' owl. She read the letter attached. He wanted to pick her up at 2. Well, that should be ok. She scribbled a fast response, and continued getting ready, when another owl arrived. This time from Aurora .

_Flourish and Blotts, at 3. Got it !_

_- Aurora_

"All set!" she said aloud checking her self in the mirror, after a shower and getting ready to go. She grabbed her purse and put on some shoes and checked the clock 10 minutes till 2. She grabbed her list and shoved it into her bag. And hurried downstairs, for a quick breakfast.

* * *

The song that the alarm clock sang. is 'prodigy lover- by weezer'

_FUNNY STORY: _ok, so i needed a song with lyrics that would connect some how. and i was listening to MP3sand i go ok whatever is next iswhat I'll type cause i was too tired to look up more lyricsand it was that song and im like why didnt i get that before all the lyrics in the first two lines fit the story. and it said stupefied, which i thought was funny cause thats like the stunner er... whatever _stupefy ._ lol.

Reveiws love. peace hippies


	3. A day out

**DISCLAIMER: (see chapter one)

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - **

She was half was through her eggs when the door bell interrupted her. She threw down her fork and raced to the door, stopping moments short to catch her breath, she smiled an opened it. James stood there looking goos as ever.

"My, er..." he handed her a lily from behind his back "... sweet lily"

"James please." she blushed "I'll tell my mum we're leaving then?" he nodded. She stepped inside and let him in "One moment?" he nodded, she left fro a moment and came back .

"Shall we?" he asked handing her his arm. She followed in suit.

"So James, how are we getting to Diagon Ally?"

"Floo powder of course."

"What powder?" he laughed

"You'll see." they made their way across the street to James' place and he opened the door for her, she stepped in.

"I haven't been here in a while." in fact she had not been there since she was 5 and James wanted her to come over and play as children.

"Yes, well," he lead her into a room "And step into the fire place."

"What?"

"Oh yes," he said looking for words. " floo powder, its er... well you go from one fireplace to someone else's in the network."

"Hmm..."

"And well you have to step in here" he pushed he towards the fireplace "and just say diagon ally and throw the powder down" and with that he handed her a handful of powder.

"Ok ." she took the handful, and threw it down, "Diagon ally!" and ion a whirlwind on green and loud wind she landed right in diagon ally. Shortly followed by James.

"I see you've made it fine" he said handing her his arm. She took it, and they walked into diagon ally.

_Diagon Ally_, it was a place like no other in London, it was a Long road or better a small town in part of the London underground, know only to witches and wizards, therefore making it an oddly interesting place. Lined with shops that sell things not quite so normal, where you'd expect to see a small shop for soccer you'd se the local quiddich supply shop complete with the new top of the line _Lightning 340 _broomsticks. And various other shops including wand maker _Ollivander's_, the spell book store _flourish and blotts_, the potion supply story, and the actually quite normal ice-cream parlor.

"Care to stop in ms. Evans?"asked James as they passed _Sunday afternoon_, the ice-cream place. Lily almost automatically retorted "care to _dream_? Mr. Potter." But stopped herself realizing that she agreed to come herewith him.

"I would love to." she said, and they stepped into the shop, and over to the counter where you could see an number of brightly colored ice-creams. There were mostly normal ones, chocolate, vanilla, mint chocolate, strawberry, sherbets, and a few not quite so normal, pumpkin, squid, frog legs, chocolate cockroaches, and...

"Mint bogies?" lily questioned out loud. James gave her a funny look.

"Well if that's what you want, but-" lily cut him off.

"No! Eww that's not what I want." She laughed, James laughed pretending he wasn't serious. They laughed for a bit and then after a while looking at the 275 flavors, lily picked strawberry creamcicle, and James picked double chocolate chunk fudge brownie, they stepped outside sitting at one of the small round tabes with an umbrella out front, talking, and laughing, having a relatively good time.

* * *

I finished this chapter at 5 am, just thought you should know. lol 


	4. Is this some kind of crazy magic?

**DISCLAIMER:((see chapter 1 or 2))**

**

* * *

**

**this chapter goes out to; squiggyflop **and** ShadowMoony. **my first reveiwers , keep trucken- i mean _reading!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 -** **_Is this some kind of crazy magic?_**

After about 20 minutes out front of the ice-cream parlor they decided to go walk about some more. After stopping in the quill shop to admire a purple ink set that changes color as you read, they began heading toward a tea shop when lily stopped, looking angry with herself and her watch.

"Ah!"she smacked herself on the forehead "James I was supposed to meet aurora at Flourish and Blotts 13 minutes ago."

"Oh well, I see how it is but if you wanted to leave just say so it hurts worse, when you lie about-"

"James! I'm not lying,"she began walking away, "you can come with me, " she grabbed his hand and dragged him from where he was rooted on the spot. He first looked happy, then after a moment the smile on his face grew to a point worth breaking.

"Oh" he said finally able to put words in his mouth after the joy. They walked quickly for a second before lily slowed down and James took the opportunity to let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder. She turned her head away from James and smiled, slightly. After a moment or two that seemed to go by very slowly for James as he stared slightly down towards lily, they arrived at flourish and blotts. It was not packet, it wasn't quite empty but it didn't contain aurora either.

"Maybe she left?" lily asked more to herself, "would she?"

"I don't think so," said James assuming he was talking to her, he moved his arm from her shoulder back to her hand to se if she would notice. When he moved she stopped looking around and looked at her had skeptically, then looked at James. Made to move her hand but he made a slightly sad face.

"Oh, alright" she said moving closer to him, and looking around one more time "I don't think she's in here"

"Want to wait outside?" James asked casually looking deeply in lily's eyes. Her knees buckled, on the inside. _Dear god what is he doing to me? _She thought as she tried to avoid looking him in the eyes again. _Is this some king of crazy magic ? _

"Er..." she looked around over the heads one last time "ok....". They turned around and James went to open the door for lily. They stepped in to the street.

"So... " James tried to make conversation, but failed as he got lost in lily's beautiful large almond shaped emerald green eyes._ Lily looked up at him noticing he was looking at her. Oh my goodness he's doing that thing again._ Her knees buckled, her legs were jelly. He stepped closer and bent his head down a bit. He closed his eyes and lily's eyelids fluttered shut...

"LILY!!" someone laughed down the street loudly, making lily jump back, and James was still standing there, but with his eyes open. "Help lily!!" the girl laughed and screamed. It was a short curvy tiny girl with long think dark strawberry blonde hair "Lily please, he's- he's " she screamed with laughter again fighting for breath, she was over Sirius blacks shoulders, "I'm dying I swear!!" she laughed hysterically. Lily looked at James quickly, and shrugged.

"Sorry" she whispered "gotta help her!" she said semi-teasingly. James nodded and looked at up at Aurora and Sirius. "I'm coming!!" she yelled down the street, she motioned for james to follow. They ran down the street together.

* * *

Author's note; it's sad you know. I'm _writing_ this and I'm like yes! KISS!! KISS!! YES! _NO!_ awwe! but if it keeps ya coming back I'm almost done with chapter 5 right now!! yes! 


	5. What's going on ?

**DISCLAIMER: ((see chapters 1 or 2))**

**

* * *

**

_This post(and the previous) was brought to you by:_ my bordom on a snow day!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 -** ... what's going on?

They ran down the street together. Aurora was struggling to get away from Sirius but she was laughing to hard. Lily grabbed Aurora and tried to help her but failed, so she slipped to the side of Sirius and began tickling him. He dropped Aurora who, sore from laughing fell to the ground, Lily helped her up. They all laughed for a while, James less than the rest, he was hurt that lily didn't kiss him. After a moment Aurora spoke.

"Lily," she took a deep breath after having laughed so hard "You, you and James. Care to explain?"

"Oh," Lily almost forgot James she looked over at him and he tried to smile hiding the thoughts that doubted she ever wanted to even stand at the spot, 20 meters away, where they were 5 minutes ago, ever again. She sensed him being sad and replied to aurora after a moment , still looking at James "He," she moved 2 feet closer to James in one step, "asked me to," she grabbed James hand behind her back "come with him..." standing in a casual way holding James hand so the Aurora wouldn't see. But Sirius could, at first he noticed he was quiet .

"Well," Aurora continued, Sirius gave James a look of amazement and James just smiled "I'm sorry I'm late but" Sirius held his hand up waiting for a high five, but James gave him an I'm-too-old-and-mature-for-that-now look, "Sirius, over here" she pointed to Sirius and looked up at him. She stopped talking, he had one hand in the air and James was giving him a look, and lily looking backwards in James' direction. She was biting her lip and looked overjoyed, about to burst laughing "...what's going on" she said very slowly looking at them each in turn. Sirius still hadn't moved his hand but recognized that Aurora was looking at him. Lily stood up straighter and stopped smiling so big, and James slowly turned his head towards Aurora.

"Hmm?" he asked

"Ok, whatever it is you guys are doing," she continued looking at them "don't." Sirius put his hand down, and moved towards Aurora. He stood towering over her and stared deep into her crystal blue eyes and leaned forward.

"I won't." he said in a deeper voice, just a millimeter away from her lips. She bit her lip. He made to move away "are you sure?" she hesitated.

"Oh, please do." and with that she wrapped her arms around his neck and Sirius picked her up and slid down the side alleyway between olivander's and de'lamez dresses' delux, just inside the shadows and Sirius gave James the thumbs up.

"Ok, we'll just be going then" said James as he slid away from the scene hand in hand with lily. He looked down at lily and rolled his eyes, she laughed. They continued to walk down the street, holding hands.

After about an hour and a half of walking and looking at the shops, turning around and walking down the ally way chatting and laughing, lily, again smacked her head in anger with herself and her watch.

"What?"James asked sort of worried.

"It's four thirty and I still have to do my shopping"

"Oh"said James a little relieved, that she wasn't meeting someone else "wel we can get that done in like-"

"No," lily interrupted him, "I promised my mum I'd be home by 5" lily said this as though it pained her, "and she could only take me to London today and-"

" Tomorrow - "

"No, mum said-"

"I'll take you" he said and she looked up. _Ahh! he's doing it again!_ She thought, and this time she looked away.

"Thank you James," and she looked him in the eyes , and kissed him on the cheek "you are too kind."

"Thank you," he said, and as they began walking again he touched his cheek. They walked for a while and they reached the area near the entrance of the leaky cauldron. "Would you like to go back to my place until you have to go home?" he asked. Lily gave him a look.

"You wont try anything?"

"No of course not, my lady" he bowed

"Ok then" and they walked into the leaky cauldron...


	6. James loved me?

**DISCLAIMER: ((see chapters 1 & or 2))**

**

* * *

**

wow this is a long one. ha . **_REVEIWS LOVE_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - **_**James loved me?** _

...and they walked into the leaky cauldron, when not but 3 steps in, lily was jumped upon

"Lily," aurora said acting drunk but, she did always act crazy like that, "Sirius and I were in the alley," she laughed "and we were," she lowered her voice and looked up and over at Sirius "snogging" she giggled and rolled off lily.

"And..." lily asked standing up

"When these two little first years ran in! And..."she rolled over in a fit of laughter "so we came back here, and had a few drinks"

"A few?" said lily helping her up. And aurora leaned in real close to lily's ear and whispered the rest making sure James and Sirius were not listening.

"Si-Sirius a-and I were talking" she was trying to be sober and contain her laughter, but it really was not working well "and he said" she paused to giggle wen Sirius blew her a kiss "he said," she stopped giggling and got closer to lily's ear whispering even more. "That he was jealous of James and you a-and James"

"Why? We have nothing to be Jealous of"

"Shh this is going some where" she put her hand up so they couldn't hear "He said that James and you were so wonderful together and he was jealous that he didn't have someone to be with like that he wanted some one to love the way James has loved you since the day he met you and..."Lily's eyes widened _did she just say James loved me? She did but she's drunk and I'm sure she's just quoting it wrong_, she looked up at James and he was looking at her with a smile on his face but she could tell he was sad somewhere deep down. she listened back in to Aurora's story, "So after I sat back down I told him that I loved him that way, and he said he said that we should be together," she swung her arms around "so now we are!"

"Wow that's great for you guys !!"

"Thanks !" said Sirius a little more sober than aurora, who walked over to him. "So, when did you guys start going out?"

"Er..." lily looked at James who looked happier, but lily couldn't lie "we're nor going out we just went, together, today." James looked at his feet, lily looked back to Sirius but he was lost in Aurora's mouth.

"Ok I think we can go."said lily, walking away, James was still standing there looking at Sirius. "Er...James?"

"Huh," he snapped out of a trance "oh, ok." they walked over to the fireplace, he grabbed a bit of powder. "Potter mansion west wing, James' room" he motioned for he to step in, she stepped to the edge of the fire place just before the flames.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking..."he said looking at his feet.

"About...?" she grabbed his hands he looked into her eyes and she felt her knees start to buckle

"Lily it's just well, I think I lo-" her legs were jelly, she slipped into the fire. She disappeared in a mess of green flames. If she hadn't been moving and spinning so fast she would of fell to her knees, which is what she did when she landed.

"No." she spoke aloud why? Why? Why?! Why!, what had happened there what was her going to say? She put her face in her hands what are you thinking? why do you care you don't like him? then she heard a whoosh from above her and moved from the fire.

"Have a nice trip?" James asked smiling...

((back 5 minutes))

((James' point of view))

...and they walked into the leaky cauldron, when not but 3 steps in, lily was jumped upon

"Lily," aurora said acting drunk, "Sirius and I were in the alley," she laughed "and we were," she looked up and over at Sirius "snogging" she giggled and rolled off lily. Sirius stepped over to James, he too looked a little less than sober.

"Mate," he said looking at aurora, "I think I love her"

"Padfoot, I think you are not sober enough to make that decision"

"No," he continued to stare in a fix at aurora "after we left the alley, where you know" he blew Aurora a kiss because she looked up at him "we came back here and I told her some stuff, I told her I was jealous," he looked at James, "of you,"

"Why?" James looked towards lily.

"Because you have her," he gestured towards lily "you _love_ her, I wish I could love some one" lily made a face of small shock and looked up at James "not snog, not date, _Love._" Aurora lifted her arms in the air over something "and she said she loved me, and I knew that feeling was love, so I told her we should be together." aurora walked over.

"Wow that's great for you guys !!" lily said walking over

"Thanks !" said Sirius a little surprised. "So, when did you guys start going out?" he asked lily.

"Er..." lily looked at James he tried to hide his sadness with one of his heart-warming smiles but didn't make it quite out,"we're nor going out we just went, together, today." James looked at his feet. James looked at Sirius just so he wouldn't have to look in lily's eyes because he knew that would hurt too much.

"Ok I think we can go."said lily, walking away, James wasn't listening. "Er...James?" he snapped out of his trance.

"Huh," he said, lost. "oh, ok." they walked over to the fireplace, he grabbed a bit of powder. "Potter mansion west wing, James' room" he motioned for he to step in, she stepped to the edge of the fire place just before the flames.

"What's wrong?" she asked him._ Do I tell her what I've been trying to tell her all these years? No just say something off topic. How's the weather?_

"I was just thinking..."he said looking at his feet. _give me a sign what do I say?_

"About...?" she grabbed his hands he looked into her eyes, _was this the sign, this feeling I get that tells me to kiss her every time I'm near her?_ He felt that warmth deep down, and knew he had to tell her.

"Lily it's just well, I think I" She tripped, and fell into the fireplace engulfed in flames "love you," if that wasn't his sign he didn't know what was, _I shouldn't say anything, at least not yet_...


	7. A requiring room

**DISCLAIMER: ((see chpater1 or 2))

* * *

**

wow this ones REALLY long, lol i love it, i just couldn't stop typing.

* * *

**Chapter7 - a requiring room**

... he took a steadying breath and put some more powder into the quickly dying green flames, and they rose once again, "Potter mansion west wing, James' room." and stepped in being whisked away in a vast expanse of green. He landed standing Lily was looking over at him. "Have a nice trip?" James asked, trying to lighten his mood. She smiled.

"I can't seem to get the hang of the floo thing." James laughed. There was an awkward silence between them. lily looked around the room.

"So, care to give me a tour of your home?"

"That would take days"James replied laughing. Lily was confused. "My house may look big on the outside, but its actually magically sealed, so it's really 10 times bigger, if you include the underground"

"Wow..." lily looked around awe struck at the large room, "so it this a living room or-"

"This is, part, of my room." lily looked back at him disbelieving "would you like a tour of my wing?" lily nodded slowly.

"Sure..." he held out his arm once more. And they stepped to the middle of the room.

"Ok, well this is my main room, I guess its like the common room a bit, just some chairs and a table and, a desk," they stood for a moment, then he led her to the door to the right of the fireplace "And this " he opened the door, the room was a dark blue and the ceiling was like the one in the great hall at school, and all the armchairs were a deep blue and looked very comfortable. "is like my er... bed room, just my bed and another desk and a few chairs and my closet, which I think is kinda cool" James opened a door to their left, it was really bright and it looked like a walk in closet and there were 3 large bean bag chairs, and the ceiling in here was much lower than the house (which was about 10 feet high) this room's ceiling was just over 6 feet high, and it looked a lot more like night time than it did in his bed room, and the walls didn't look like they really existed, the room looked like it was the middle of a grassy meadow. "Do you like it?"

"And why is it like this?"

"It's not." lily looked at him with the you-are-crazy stare. she sat in one of the bean bags. He sat with her.

"Find your own chair!" she said relaxing in the one the were squashed in

"how about I just make this one bigger" lily gave him another stare, he took a moment and, without his wand, the chair turned into a squashy, less chair like, more love-seat/bed like seat.

"What in th-"

"It's" he cut her off "A requirement room, it turns into whatever you want and can supply most whatever you need" she raised a eyebrow, "go ahead, try." she turned away trying not to laugh at him. After a moment she asked.

"What time is it?" James opened his mouth to speak, but a grand father clock appeared right in front of lily "wow, I guess it really does work"

"4:57" James said looking her

"Whatever" lily said looking at her feet, James scooted closer and put his arms around her. "What's wrong" he asked, she looked at him and smiled.

"What were you going to say before we left the leaky cauldron?" James looked her deeply in the eyes and moved closer "I wanted to tell you, that I really do like you," he moved closer to her, and she bit her lip, he leaned in, and one again lily's eyes closed , and at that moment the clock chimed 5 o'clock, and lily jumped up.

"Sorry, James I have to go, my mum will kill me if I'm late!" she began to walk to the door, but it was gone. "How do I get out of here?"

"You have to _want_ to..." James stopped looking at his feet, and smiled "can I walk you home?"

"Um..." she thought, and the door still didn't appear. "Ok, if you can make a door, I can't..." James walked over to her, and held her hand.

"You have to_ really _wantto leave, not just think about it" lily could feel herself blushing.

"I do." she asked herself, more that stated that she did.

"You don't." James laughed, lily was embarrassed, and a door appeared. "Ok." James opened the door for her. And they stepped out, into the bedroom, then the common room, then a hall, "I could finish your tour tomorrow?"

"Okay" they made it into a grand hall, that lead to another smaller hall which lead to the entrance hall where lily came in earlier today, and the large room with the fireplace. James opened the door for lily.

"After you."he let her out and he held her hand again, this time she looked at him and smiled. James tried not to blush himself, as he walked across the street and to her front steps, James held her other hand, as the stood at her front door....

* * *

_sorry about all the ooh! theres gunna-kiss-oops-no!-something-happens scenes. lol. I'll try and fix that._


	8. Chicken sister

**DISCLIMER: ((see chapters 1& two))

* * *

**

_This chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend _**Megan**_ who helped me decide on one of many choices for the plot, and i thank her, for without her help, this might be crap. but its not. because she helped. thanks_.

a/n: AHH!i was soooo hyper writing this! i love this chapter hugs chapter

**

* * *

Chapter 8 -** chicken-sister

James held her other hand, as the stood at her front door. "So, will I see you tomarrow then? We can go to Diagon ally."

"And finish my tour?"

"Okay"

"Then I shall see you tomorrow Mr. Potter." She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye." she let go of his hand, and walked to her front door. He grabbed her hand on it's way to the door knob, (he had very good reflexes, even for a seeker) and spun her around, put his other arm around her waist, and looked her in the eyes before he kissed her hard on the lips. Lily melted inside, and it was good he was holding her too cause she would have just fallen to the ground here. She had never been kissed before, and as we should all know, your fist kiss is the _very_ best, most pure passionate kiss that you will ever have, unless by the ways of fate you find your soul mate, and that kiss is far too great for words. Lily put her arms around him. Finally, he had kissed her, she had been with him one whole day, not insulting him, and him acing like a gentleman, and she had wanted was to kiss those lips, though she'd probably never admit it to herself. So this went on for a moment or two of ecstacy, when, there was a loud piercing scream...

"AHH!" it was petunia at the door. "SNOGGING ON THE FRONT PORCH?!" lily stopped kissing James and looked around, turning red, not out of embarrassment, but anger. "What would the neighbors think!? Its bad enough you're a freak you don't have to snog someone on the door step and show of that _you are a whore too_!" at that James also turned a deep red purplish color. " what will mother think! what will-" but they did not hear the rest, for at that moment petunia had turned into an _orange chicken_. James smiled, and lily gasped.

"I'm sorry James" she picked up her chicken-sister and went to run inside, Almost crying out of embarrassment.

"Lily, no one thinks that" James said before she shut the door, and stopped.

"Thank you James." she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lily I think..." he argued with himself "I think I- I er..-"

"Im sorry but I'm kind of late for getting yelled at"she held up the chicken.

"Oh , sorry" he looked severely hurt but not showing it.

"I WILL see you tomorrow, though, James." she smiled

"I'll come by at 1. Is that ok?"

"Ok "she waved and closed the door. _Oh my goodness, that was the best thing that has ever happened. _She heard him step away, and she leaned up against the door, smiling to the breaking point and slid down the door, and sat there for a moment before she came back to the reality, that was, her sister pecking at her fingers. She stood up, again about to cry and walked into the kitchen where her mother was standing stiff watching her as she sat her sister on the counter. Her mom walked over and hugged her.

"Honey, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, mum no, it's not your fault"

"No, I sent your sister out to get the mail,"she sounded like she was crying.

"No really mum you didn't make her say that so its not your fault"

"And you know that not t-true what she said."

"Yes mum."

"Ok" she let go of lily. And she had red puffy eyes but she was smiling. "So how was your day?" lily hit her playfully on the arm.

"Mum!" she said sounding scandalized, "you know ladies don't kiss and tell." they both giggled, than lily became a bit more serious. "Actually, I need a moment alone." she picked up the chicken and threw it in the linen closet down the hall. Then she stepped outside, it had only seemed like a few seconds ago that she was blissfully kissing James, but the sun was setting then and it was much darker now, a few stars were out, and it reminded her of James' room. A small tear left her eye and slid down her cheek, she could feel it icy cold against her warm face. _why do I have to like him, he's such a git, _she thought, _but he has changed, and I like him, _a lot. She needed to calm down, she was falling apart. She took a deep breath freezing her lungs, it was an awfully cold night being July. She took another breath and decided to run away from this spot, she ran to the top of the hill in the meadow, far away from her home, or James'...

* * *

a/n: oh, and as i am informed there a a few typos. please escuse them with the kindness of your heart as for sometimes we all have our problems. 


	9. The dog the letter and the rose

**DISCLAIMER: ((see chapter 1&2))**

**

* * *

**

for those of you who read this, i have writting issues. once i start i can't stop. _... this document is triple checked and typo **free! Gaurunteed!**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 9 - the dog, the letter and the rose.**

Lily ran to the top of the hill in the meadow, far away from her home, or James'. She sat down to collect her thoughts. _Why am I doing this to myself? Why, why, why? I just do not get it! Why does he have to like me?_

"Why do I care so much?" lily began talking out loud to counter the voice in her head "he used to be so horrible, why did he change?" _maybe he did it because he doesn't_ just _like you_. "God! Im going insane" she pleaded to herself. _I guess this is what love is like_, The voice said. Lily had nothing to say to herself, that thought rang through her mind an thousand times, _love? _"No," she repeated to her self reassuringly. _love him?_ Lily let out a soft sigh and laid back in the grass looking at the stars. That reminded her of James too, but this time she smiled and bit her lip as she thought of their kiss. "I think I love him" she said out loud and laughed.

She lie still for a mere second when a big black shaggy dog came and laid down next to her. She sat up. "Why, hello." the dog barked, that bark reminded her of Sirius' laugh, this made lily laugh. "What is your name?" the dog barked. "Really now? And how has you're day been?" the dog whined and laid his head on her lap, she petted his head. "I see. And my day? Well, I have to say it was quite good" she smiled and bit her lip again. "Can I tell you something?" the dogs ears perked up, like it was listening. "I think- I think I love some one," the dog sighed "ah, you too huh? Well he kissed me today." the dog barked, lily laughed. "We had a great day, I'm seeing him again tomorrow, I used to hate him, he was so immature, he was a big headed git. But I think he's changed, he didn't do anything stupid today," she laughed, she talked for a while to this dog finishing off the thoughts with James, moving on to her birthday party that he ruined last year. "...oh, and that reminds me I have to get invitations out for my party. Darn, I think I'll invite James what do you think?" the dog stood up and barked and began to walk way. "Er... ok bye." lily waved at the dog and made her way slowly back to the house.

She made it though dinner even though petunia, who had turned back to normal (even though she still had a bit of orange in her hair), kept shooting her nasty looks. She made her way slowly back to her room where James' owl was sitting on her window seal. She opened her window and read the letter.

_Look out your window. _

She did as the letter said. A single small budded_ orange_ long stemmed rose was floating, right behind where the owl had been. She reached out and grabbed it. She stared at it for a while, before she realized there was someone lying on the ground, outside her window.

"How long have you been out there?" she tried to ask James quietly.

"Only about 20 minutes."

"Why?!"

"I couldn't just sit at home and think about you. And I had something I wished to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I don't think I can say it from down here"

"Well I cant come down there, and I don't think my mum will approve of you being in here."

"I guess I'll have to tell you tomorrow. But it cant wait that long, so can I pick you up at noon instead?"

"Okay, I guess"

"Lily, I'll miss you till then." he blurted out. lily blushed, and Smiled.

"I think I'll mis you to James, but I have to go before petunia gets mad, and I turn her into a chicken again." they both laughed.

"Actually, I think I did that, I have a problem with turning people into animals when I get mad. But I've never made 'em orange before."

"I think I did that. I have made her hair green before." they both laughed again. From the inside lily's mother called. "I think I have to go James. Goodbye."

"Goodbye!" he called to her "...Lily Evans," he said to himself after she closed the window. "I love you."

Lily closed her window, she really wanted to hear what he had to say but, she couldn't have a boy in her room or leave after her mother thought her to be asleep. she sat at her desk, and thought for a moment before remembering the birthday party that she promised to send out invitations for yesterday, _oh, I hope petunia leaves this year, she always makes my parties just horrible._ She made an invitation out to Aurora, one to Katie, one to Jessica, one to molly and one for James and his friends, Remus & Sirius. She sent them all off with cinnamon and stared dreamily out the window after her. long after the owl had disappeared onto the horizon, lily got into bed.

((30 minutes ago))

((James' home))

James was pacing in front of his door, when a big black shaggy dog came in. "Well?" he asked the dog, Sirius emerged from his animagus form.

"She was out in the field, you were right."

"What did she do did she say anything" Sirius smiled

"Maybe"

"What did she say!" Sirius shrugged and James tackled him."Tell me!"

"She said I was cute."Sirius struggled.

"About me! not you!" James let him go.

"Oh you, well she just adores _you_."

"Really?!" James was delighted.

"Oh yeah," said Sirius looking as though James were the only one out of this loop. "She said she loved you mate, or she was thinking about loving you." James smiled. I'm going to go talk to her. He ran out the door. Sirius just shrugged, James always did that kind of spontaneous-  
run-off-without-telling-you thing. A young maid apparated, near Sirius, carrying a tray with Butterbeer and Cheetos.

"Mr. Black do you live here." she asked sarcastically. Sirius checked her a bit.

"No, but I'm sure James wouldn't mind if we used his room" she slapped him and disapparated, leaving the tray.

"Ok, more for me." he sat down, and waited for James to come back ...


	10. Assumed what, James?

**DISCLAIMER: ((see chapter1 & 2))**

**

* * *

**

_this chapter was triple checked with a fine toothed comb and is certifiably typo free for your satisfaction guaranteed._ _D_

* * *

**Chapter 10 - -Assumed what, James?**

Lily awoke at about 10 the next morning, getting up slowly and slipping into the shower.

After really waking up halfway though her shower when the water went from a comfortable warmness to a horrible icy cold, she stepped into her closet to find something to wear. She found it much harder to find an outfit today, yesterday she just slipped on her favorite red tee-shirt, and some hip huggers, but today she actually wanted to look _good_ for James. After about 30 minutes she settled with a black pleated skirt and a black tee-shirt with a lower neck line, and a small gold glittery peace sign on the back near her hip. She admired herself for a while, before stepping downstairs for breakfast.

After about 3 minutes the doorbell rang. _If this was James he is awfully early_. she thought checking the clock She ran to the door and opened it in haste after straightening her shirt and fixing her hair. It was not James.

A tall, boy with long sandy hair, a perfect nose, and bright blue eyes stood in her door way. "Er... lily is aunt rose home?" _Aunt_ rose, that would be her mother. Aunt he had said, that meant he must be one of her many cousins, lily had in fact tons of cousins on her mothers side.

"Hello," lily said a bit delayed. "And who are you?"

"Lily, please!" he sounded quite offended. "Its Daniel hello you bestest friend in the whole wide world" her eyes widened, now she remembered, _but this could not be! _Daniel was her cousin and best friend before she went to hogwarts, they were best friends at school but since then she had moved on, gotten new friends and forgotten him.

"Daniel?" she was astounded these last years had done him so good, he was no longer the short stubby boy with stringy hair, he was now extremely handsome. "... there is _no way_! You look awesome!" he pulled her into a giant hug and her feet left the ground. after he put her down she ushered him inside. Her mother recognized him, but petunia did not, and she introduced her self trying to be flirtatious, lily tried not to laugh. After ten minutes of catching up, lily and Daniel went into the kitchen to get a snack, she hadn't seen him for 6 years and yet it had been like they have never been apart, constantly laughing and joking. Lily was washing the dish that they had there pizza on, when the doorbell rang.

"Daniel would you be such a doll as to get the door, my hands are just sopping!"she said in a silly snob-like voice, laughing.

"Of course." he skipped to the door trying to be funny, opening it slowly. Lily could hear him from the kitchen "Hello! How may I help you sir?" A second voice came, a much more familiar one,

"Is er... lily here?" it was James. _Oh my, I almost forgot!_ She slid to the door in her socks.

"James!" she hugged him "I'll be ready in two seconds please come in. I'll be back in two" she pulled him inside and raced up the stairs. _How could I forget?_ She slipped on some black boots and her cloak. She fixed up her hair, put on some lip gloss, and ran down the stairs. James and Daniel were standing at opposite sides of the dining room staring at each other, James in the-why-were-you-in-a-room-alone-with-my-girl way, and Daniel with a jealous version of who-the-bloody-hell-are-you-and-why-are-you-here-for-lily glare.

"Sorry" she said to both of them. "Daniel, I'm going with James for the day." James smiled, Daniel took his eyes of James and looked at lily, a bit shocked.

"Why are you wearing a cloak?" he laughed, lily and James laughed too, but at him, not with him.

"Er..." lily gave a look towards James, "I'll explain later" she kissed Daniel on the cheek. James became very red and stopped smiling. "Lets go!" lily grabbed James' hand and walked out the door. After a few steps he stopped and let go of her hand. She turned to look at him.

"Why didn't you say anything, yesterday" he said sadly, looking at his feet.

"What do you mean?"lily was thoroughly confused.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you stop me from kissing you?" he looked at her, he looked like he could have cried but there was anger in his voice, lily touched his hand.

"Why would I do that?" he yanked his hand away.

"Because you have a boyfriend." lily opened her mouth but he cut her off before she even began "you let me kiss you and, I thought you really liked me" he looked her in the eyes. But she didn't feel the same feeling she did last time, this time her stomach curled into a knot, she knew what he thought.

"James," her voice cracked as though she would cry, "Daniel isn't my boyfriend."

"Then why would you kiss him"

"I kissed him on the cheek, and he's my cousin!" she was half shouting this time, James looked at his feet again, a little embarrassed, and a little mad.

"You kissed me on the cheek!" he stated it as if it were a question. he looked at her face, but he couldn't look her in the eye this time, "so I just assumed-"

"Assumed what, James?"

"-That you liked him, more."

"That's ridiculous" she laughed

"How?"

"I-I don't think I've liked any boy as much as I like you J-James." she sort of studdered nervously as she said the words. She held his hand, and looked him in the eyes. After a moment of silence she changed the subject, "so are you going to finish my tour or what?" He laughed. And walked her back to his house, holding her hand...


	11. Back to diagon ally

**DISCLAIMER: see chapters 1&2 !

* * *

**

_this chapter was triple checked and is cerifyably typo free!! yes!_

* * *

**Chapter 11 - back to diagon ally.**

After a few hundred steps and several turns and odd doors, they arrived back in James' main room.

"How do you not get lost in this house?" lily asked. James pointed to his head.

"I have a map."

"I wish I had a map!" came a voice from the other side of the room. Sirius was sitting in an arm chair where they did not see him. "Remember that one time I ended up in your sisters' bedroom, man that was funny"

"Yes, I do remember."James said threateningly "and you weren't lost, just your pants." lily sniggered.

"Oh yes," he coughed "now I remember, _hey_ I haven't seen _her_ around in a while where is she?"

"Sirius, I asked you to please go to your wing while I had lily over today."

"Wait," lily interrupted "he has his own wing?" Sirius gave a grave look, and stared across the room.

"Er... his parents kicked him out." James whispered to lily.

"Well, I can see you two are getting intimate I think I should be going!" lily and James turned red, Sirius laughed and disapparated. James turned to lily.

"Sorry 'bout him he doesn't seem to realize this is _my_ room." lily laughed. "Ok, so, care for the tour?" he held out his arm, lily took it.

"Ok." he led her to one of 3 doors on the opposite wall from the fireplace. "This is my study, I do think you'll like this room, you are a book worm." lily made an angry noise, James laughed, and opened the door. Lily did like this room. It was like a library but so much nicer, and with so many more books. He led her though the room showing her many of the rare and mysterious books he had and at the end of the many rows there was an arch way leading to a high ceilinged circular room with, around 60 owls sitting on perches.

"Are they all yours?"

"Sort of, I share them, along with this room, with my older sister, Sarah"

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, she very eh... secluded though." he looked around the room "the er... only people I've ever seen her talk to besides me is," he turned and angry red "Sirius, and Remus, Remus is nice to her though, they are both bookworms, but I had to hex Sirius so he would leave her be."

"Can I meet her?" James gave her a skeptical look "well, I've known you since we were 5 and I never knew you had a sister I think you should at least introduce me to her."

"I don't know."

"Please?"

"Ok" he reluctantly lead her to a door, and knocked.

"Who is it?" sang a voice.

"James and er..." she opened the door smiling, saw lily and frowned. She looked about 2 years older than them, with long hair, so black that it looked almost purple, and reached her waist, she was very pale, but looked very beautiful.

"Oh" she had a much grimmer voice that sounded sad but it was also very even, flowing, and eloquent-like. "I thought you were-" she stopped when she saw James' face turn red. She looked over at lily "Aha, you must be lily" she said very quietly, and almost in awe. "James doesn't stop talking about you, and I wondered when I would meet you, you _are_ very pretty." lily blushed. "Well, James please do not disturb me I am awaiting company." James turned red again.

"Er... yes Sarah " she closed the door. "Ok, I think we could go to diagon ally now if you'd like" he said while leading her back into the library room.

"Ok." he lead her to the library's fireplace.

"After you." she stepped in. And grabbed some powder. "Now don't fall." he told her, she laughed.

"Diagon ally." She threw the powder down and disappeared in a rushing wind of green flame. She landed, much more gracefully this time, quickly followed by James.

"Ok so where are we off to ms. Evans?"

"Flourish and Blotts, and Grandtook's Potion Supplies."

"Sounds good" he offered her his arm and they were off.

After purchasing several books, and a years supply of her Potion ingredients, James insisted that he take her out for a late lunch.

"Please?"

"I am not hungry, James" she laughed

"Its not like it's a date or anything, we're just out for lunch"

"And why can't it be like a date?"

"Because-" he thought, "unless you want it to be?" he looked her in the eye.

"I don't know, is it?" she laughed.

"Lily, may I ask you to a late-lunch date?" lily put her hand on her chin and pretended to think.

"Hmm, I accept." they laughed. "I'm not hungry though."

"well, ok how's about ice-cream, then?"

"Sounds good" they stepped into the ice-cream parlor again, both having the same ice-cream, as last time and sitting at a table outside. This time it was a table in a corner, more secluded, and instead of sitting across from each other, James, sat right next to lily, and put one arm around her.

They stayed there for about 20 minutes laughing and joking and having a wonderful time. James was just finishing up a story of how Sirius really did get lost in his house once and couldn't find a bathroom. They both laughed for a while, then there was a silence, not such an awkward one though. Lily fiddled with her spoon in the ice-cream dish, and noticed James staring at her, she looked up and, he stared her in the eyes, the way that made her heart dive into her stomach.

"I love-" he whispered in a lower voice, staring in her eyes dreamily, "-your eyes" he finished, lily didn't think that was what he was going to say. And James knew he couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted to. He leaned in closer and kissed her soft lips, hoping that she didn't feel hurt that he didn't finish the sentence the right way. But lily did not care whether he said he was going to marry her one day, she was lost in her own thoughts of him and his tongue that traced her lips, when someone coughed. They both looked up.

"Mr. Potter, public display of affection is not okay in my ice cream parlor," James tried to smile at the waitress. "Even if you are the minister's son.". James turned bright red and laughed.

"Sorry." James told the waitress. lily never realized that Michael Potter, the minister, was James' father, _potter was a common name, right?_

"I think you better be on your way, you have been her for too long, and this is a family place." the waitress prompted them.

"Er... Yes" James stood up and gave lily a hand. the waitress left. "Sorry about that"

"About what?" she was confused.

"Never mind"

"Ok..." she was a little annoyed.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" he asked.

"Alright" they made there way back to the leaky cauldron and to the fireplace

"Potter mansion, west wing, James' room" lily went though first, followed by James. They arrived in the main room of James' wing.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this" lily and James laughed. They stood in silence for a moment. A little voice popped up in James' mind, _tell her, just Do - something_! He hesitated and took a deep breath.

"Lily I was wondering" he looked her in the eye, she was so beautiful, so perfect. His hand jumped to his hair, nervously. He couldn't do it he was far too nervous, the voice came back, _do- SOMETHING! Anything_! It begged. "Er lily,"

"Yes" she made him even more nervous.

"Lily," he thought for a moment and took a deep breath saying the next few words very fast and blurred. "W-wouldjougo-owwimme?"

"Excuse me?" lily was sort of shocked, had she heard what she thought?

"I asked" he took another breath and looked at his feet, and touched one of her hands. "Would you er.. Please, be my girlfriend?" she stood still for a moment still quite shocked...

* * *

**A/N;** AHHHHH! i love writing this! but i feel like having writers block until oh, lets say febuary ! ha jk. 


	12. The hardest thing to say

**DISCLAIMER: see ch. 1∨ 2**

* * *

_this chapter was triple checked with a fine toothed comb and is certifiably typo free for your satisfaction guaranteed_

**this chapter has been rated epecially PG-13** for the er... kissing scenes

* * *

**Chapter 12 - the hardest thing to say.**

"I asked" he took another breath and looked at his feet, and touched one of her hands. "Would you er.. Please, be my girlfriend?" she stood still for a moment still quite shocked. She didn't think she could move her legs, she opened her mouth but nothing came out, _oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh_, was all she could even think. Her eyes were wide and the longer she stared at James the less he seemed to be smiling until finally he broke the silence. "Er, lily? Are you there" she smiled, but still could not say anything, he waved his hand in front of her face, and she seemed to snap out of her trance. She jumped and hugged him and then kissed him again and for what seemed like a few minutes and then let go. "Well?" he asked still waiting for an answer.

"Oh, James..." she just looked at him.

"Oh please tell him yes already!" came a voice from over near the fire. Remus and Sirius were peaking their head over an arm chair and staring at lily and James who turned bright red.

"Well, come on already" begged Remus. Lily looked back at James.

"Ok." her voice cracked.

"Yay" chorused Remus and Sirius. James kissed lily harder than ever and when they broke apart lily had to gasp for air. "Yay!" Remus and Sirius yelled and they were now hugging in mock of James and lily.

"Party!" yelled Sirius, conjuring a banner that read, 'James and lily forever!'

"Is he allowed to do that?" asked lily concerned

"Er, seeing as my dad's the minister, we have special privileges in the house."

"Oh. " Remus and Sirius were jumping up and down singing.

"Bloody hell, guys calm down!" begged James

"We cant-" began Remus.

"-We had too much candy" finished Sirius

"Well, then you are going to have to leave."

"Awe" they said at the same time.

"Fine" claimed Remus "party in Sirius' room" and he disapparated.

"Better yet," thought Sirius out loud. "Party in James' sister's room" James moved forward, but Sirius disapparated.

"I'll get him one day..." James started. Lily sat down on the couch. James followed suit. She stared into the fire. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"What were you going to tell me yesterday?" his heart fell to his stomach, he had to think of something fast, _either do it now or never. _"Come with me." he walked over to the door on the left of the fireplace, and stepped over to the door to the requiring room. But his time when he opened the doors, it wasn't a meadow it was a half room with a giant squashy love seat in front of a fire, and where two of the walls should have been there was a horizon with a dark sun set, and no stars but soft pink clouds. The room seemed much more intimate, smaller, cozier, and much more comforting than the first room. The fire was the only source of light besides a table with a candle and it seemed much more romantic.

"James what's the point of this?" he said nothing, but took over in front of the fireplace, and she sat down on the love seat.

"Lily, you won't believe me."

"What?" he sat down next to her and held both her hands.

"Everyone says you have to be older and be with some one for a long time before-" he paused and looked her in the eyes "-before you know you love them," he took a deep breath before continuing, "but, lily I'm pretty sure, _I love you_." he stopped and stared at their hands.

"James," she was completely awe stricken, she knew she liked him enough to want to be with him, but she did not know if the feeling she had was love or not. "I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything"

"I believe you, though, If you love me, I'm not going to tell you, you don't, but-"

"You don't have to tell me, you love me if you don't"

"James, I have know you for a long time, and you have changed, you've gotten older, and I think," James looked her in the eyes, with a small lust for her to tell him she loved him too, but knowing that love was different than what she probably thought, he didn't want her to lie about it. He kissed her, she would have given anything to say there forever, _I think I love him _. His tongue touched her lips teasing entry and his hand left hers and made it around to her back. She pulled herself away taking a deep breath and letting her thoughts escape "I think I love you too" he pulled her closer.

"Really?"she couldn't say anything so she just nodded, and kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around him, and ran her fingers though his messy hair making it even messier.

* * *

A/N ah. i was waiting for him to say that.


	13. You can't not have music!

**DISCLAIMER: ((see ch.1&2))

* * *

_this chapter was triple checked with a fine toothed comb and is certifiably typo free for your satisfaction guaranteed_**

**this episode is rated especially PG-13,** for this snogging scene wink

_A/N: i think this moves kinda slow but w/e_

**

* * *

Chapter 13 - You can't not have music!**

About a half an hour later James sit crooked on the couch with his arms wrapped around lily, who was resting her head on his chestand holding his hands.

"So why does Sirius live here" lily asked breaking the long silence.

"Er... well," James was having ah hard time getting the words out trying not to offend anybody as he spoke, "his mum is kinda crazy, and well, his whole family is, and he's well, er.... _not_? And they don't like him so they kicked him out, and well we have lots of extra rooms so I told him he could stay here, yeah."

"Oh, well that's horrible"

"I know."

"Sorry." there was an awkward silence between them. James tried to break the silence by tickling lily, she giggled and squirmed, she laughed and rolled over and the fell off the couch, laying side by side laughing, lily put her arms around James.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear and kissed her hair. She laughed and squirmed again rolling into James, and that is where she fell asleep.

A few hours later, James awoke on the floor in front of the fire holding lily, he could feel her breathing, she looked so peaceful asleep. He could smell her hair is was nice and fruity, he looked at his watch it was 4:30. _I should wake her_. He leaned in close to her ear. "_Lily_" she moved in closer to him. "_Lily_ wakie wakie"

"_I think I love you_" she whispered not yet awake.

"_Wake up_"he sang into her hear.

"I love you, James." He didn't know whether she was being truthful, but he still smiled

"I love you too" he kissed her forehead "but you have to wake up" she made a small noise and rolled on top of him "er..."he was a little uncomfortable with having her wake up like this. he sat up to hold her "_lily!_" he tried not to be too loud, but still enough to wake her.

"Hmm" she opened her eyes slightly, looking at him "why, _hello_, Mr. Potter"

"And hello to you ms. Evans"she sat up next to him "what time is it?"

"Four thirty"

"Oh," she laid back down looking up at the stars, the sky was obviously moving in very slow motion because it had been two hours and, the sky looked only a bit darker, showing a few stars, James laid down next to her "they remind me of you." she said sounding far away.

"What do?"

"The stars"

"Why?" lily laughed

"I'm not sure, they're so beautiful and romantic"she laughed again. he smiled, and rolled over to face her.

"I love you" she rolled over to face him, he pushed a hair out of her face, and softly kissed her, she kept her eyes closed. She took a deep breath, and smiled.

"Cam I stay here forever?" James laughed "I'm not kidding. I don't think I'm going to leave" she curled up into him, he smelled her hair again.

"You smell good."he said taking in her scent, she laughed and looked up at him.

"Well, you are warm"

"Yeah, well you guys are Corney." Sirius said from the doorway. They both sat bolt up right.

"Good lord is that where you are? I'd 'ave snogged on the couch." complained Remus, "and where's the music? You can't not have music" immediately a slow song came on, over some invisible radio.

"Why are you in here?" James asked, lily corrected him

"How _long_ have you been in here?"

"Oh we only just came in-"Sirius began

"-But Sirius cant keep his mouth shut, so we never found out how you got on the floor-"

"Or why your hair is_ extra messy_..." interrupted Sirius. James messed his hair up again. Lily became violently red. "Oh, I see how it is." Sirius stood up "come Remus, we should leave the two lovers alone." Remus snickered "let's go find Sarah-"

"Actually, I have to be on my way," he gave James and Sirius a sad look and gave an '_excuse_' "er, mum doesn't like it when I'm out after dark"

"Or the moon" joked Sirius silently, Remus elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Ow."

"Bye James" James and lily stood up "good bye lily" he kissed her hand. Lily blushed, James coughed, and Remus dissaparated.

"Well, I think I shall go back to my quarters, then" said Sirius eyeing James' hair "or Sarah's" James made for him, but Sirius dissaparated. Lily sniggered.

"Anyway,"she sat on the couch. James sat down next to her, and placed his arm around her. she slid closer to him and pulled his other arm around her. They sat silently on the couch for another 10 minutes, before again James looked her in the eyes.

"So you love me?" he asked making her laugh, and she kissed him, what she meant to be a small kiss, turned into a much longer one, for he would not let her go, she was to soft and warm, and she tasted too good. She made a small noise before, breaking away.

"I love you." she laughed. And pulled him into another kiss, wrapping her arms around him. He moved one hand from her back slowly down to her leg but, she grabbed his hand, and laughed even though he had her mouth. A few moments later lily pushed away eyes still closed.

"I have to go home." she said, sounding sorry she mentioned it.

"May I walk you home?"

"Of course" and with that they made their way though James' house to the outside...


	14. Beauxbatons?

**DISCLAIMER: ((see ch 1 & 2))

* * *

**

**Chapter14 - Beauxbatons**

They made their way though James' house to the outside, across the street and to lily's front steps. they kissed and said goodbye. Lily stepped inside, closed the door and slid down the side of it again, with a big smile across her face. After a few minutes of sitting on the floor and thinking about James, she decided that she should probably not sit in the front hallway where petunia could find her. So she made her way up to her room, in a daze she made to flop down on her bed. But there was already someone on it.

"Oi, lily!" Daniel said, moving so she didn't lay on him."Aunt rose said I could bunk with you," lily looked shock she had completely for gotten about him, "don't worry I have a sleeping bag." lily laughed.

"Hello." she was once again delayed in her attempts to greet him, and still in her daze.

"Are you ok?" he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, im just a little out of it, you know, long day." she sat next to him, smiling at the floor.

"Anything you wish to tell me?" he said looking out her window. _What? did he know about James? _"... like why there are four owls outside your window?" she noticed he was a bit nervous as he said this. And smacked her hand to her face. _She still hadn't told him_.

"Er... I'll get them" she walked over to the window and retrieved the letters from the owls, and let Cinnamon inside, she flew over and landed on Daniel's shoulder. She left the letters at her desk. "Er... Daniel, I haven't been going to a girl's boarding school these last few years"

"Uh huh..." he listened closer. She fiddled with her bed sheets.

"Er.. I've been going to this school, called hogwarts-"

"No!" lily looked like she was going to cry.

"What?!" he looked positively ecstatic.

"Lily! I'm a wizard! I don't go to Northern academy anymore, go to Beauxbatons! "

"Huh?" he hugged her, but she was still a bit confused.

"Its in er... France, can't say where they won't let us, but I got accepted there when we moved, and that's why I haven't been visiting England, and mum missed me at home!" he laughed. Lily felt that terrible feeling leave her stomach, she laughed too.

"So, why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't _you _say anything?" he countered her and she felt bad again. But he laughed. "So why do you have so many letters?"

"Oh!" lily had forgotten the letters too. "They're R.S.V.P.'s for my birthday party."

"And you didn't invite me?" they both laughed.

"I think I'll check out those letters now." she stepped over to her desk and grabbed her letters, laying down on her stomach on her bed reading ;

_lily, _

_Thank you, for inviting me to your party. You are very kind, I shall be there._

_Remus L_

_p.s. what would you like for your birthday?_

_Lily,_

_oh darn I a**m** invited to your party, then I can't crash it! Ha, only kidding._

_Sirius_

_Lily,_

_you should have mentioned you were having a party earlier, it is going to take me days to find a gift as perfect as you!_

_Love,_

_James Potter_

_**lily,**_

_**Yay! party I WILL be there.**_

_**Bestest buddie,**_

_**Aurora**_

Molly, Katie and Jessica's basically said the same thing as Aurora's. Daniel sat beside lily reading her already read letters.

"Hey who's this guy!" he said holding up James' letter lily turned red "and what's with the sweet talk?!"

"That'd be James," he was still looking at her holding the letter, she snatched it from him "he was the one over here today."

"Oh, yes and what _is_ with the sweet talk?" she hesitated , looking nervous ,_ I can't tell him I have a boyfriend! Ahh, think! _she tried to changed the subject

"oh, what do I want for my birthday?" she asked the letter from Remus.

"Oh don't you change the subject on me lily rose potter!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Lily rose _potter_" she looked like she would explode "you have to admit is sounds really good." she jumped on him.

"Don't ever call me that!"

"Why are you so mad! Do you like this boy?" he stole the letter back" Tell me and I swear I'll never remember saying that!" lily let him go.

"He- he's" she took the letter and turned her back to him "he is my boyfriend."

"Well, now that wasn't so hard was it?" he put one arm around her, but she wasn't paying attention, she was looking out the window, even though he continued to talk ".. So now, this boy, you spent the day at his house" she smiled in trying to hide laugher and looking out the window. "Lily? What's so-" she walked over to window. "Lily!" James was floating outside the window lazily on his broomstick...


	15. Stargazing

**DISCLAIMER: ((see ch1 & 2))

* * *

**

Chapter 15 - Stargazing

James was floating outside the window lazily on his broomstick.

"Why, hello lily, my flower." she giggled.

"Can I help you?" Daniel called angrily across the room. James gave him a look, "why are you at lily's window?" he sounded more like her father this time, and lily gave him a dirty look. "Fine, I'll just set up my bag." James looked over at him, and spoke quietly to lily.

"he is- er- sleeping in your room?"

"_He is my cousin_," she spoke slowly, "and why _are_ you here."

"Oh, I just got a new broom and I was taking it for a test run, and I wondered-" he looked over to Daniel and began whispering "if you would like to come for a ride?" lily bit her lip and looked at the shiny new broom.

"I-I don't like brooms" truthfully, she did _not_ like brooms, and the one thing she always _did_ like about James was that he could ride one, she never got the hang of it, He frowned.

"Just tell him-" he nodded towards Daniel, who was now looking for something in his backpack. "-that you need to do something downstairs and I'll meet you at the back door."

"But james-"

"-See you in two!" and he took off. She closed to window. _I can't just leave him out there_. She stepped over to Daniel. And thought fast. "I- er- need to be in the shower, I'll be back in- a few minutes."

"I know what you are going to do." she blushed "be careful, and I'll cover for you."

"Er, thanks Danny you're the best!" she hugged him, she made to run out the door.

"Hey lily wait !" she stopped in the door way "I heard him say it was new, Which broom was it, cause the new-" she laughed at him and ran out the door.

She ran down the steps almost knocking over petunia who screamed names after her. Shestopped at the entrance to the living room, and tried to walk by casually, no one noticed her. She slipped into the kitchen and out the back door, closing it silently. She did not see him.

"James?" she called into the darkness. Someone grabbed her from behind, she would have screamed but they put their hand over her mouth, and spun her around, it was only James. "Bloody hell you scared me!" she said after he took his hand off her mouth. He laughed.

"Sorry, I thought it would be funny." he let her go and picked up the new broom. "It's a Blue Lightning, just came out earlier today. Goes three times as fast as the old 340s !" she tried to seem interested, but he was becoming big headed again, showing off, and he could tell she did not like this. "Would you like to go for a ride, with me?" She hesitated, looking nervous.

"Er.. I guess so?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe" he got on the broom and pulled her on holding her with one arm.

"Ok..." that did make her feel better. He kicked up and they were off, she closed her eyes, she was afraid of heights too.

"Er...we'll only go over the hill." he said reassuringly. She opened her eyes afraid of seeing that she was 100 feet in the air, going a million miles an hour, but they were not. They were only 5 feet off the ground, moving no-so-fast. She sighed in relief, James sped up a bit and she grabbed his arm, that made him smile. After a few moments they reached the other side of the hill, and lily could not see her house anymore, but they could see the sun setting below the steeper hills in the distance. James slowed down and stopped .

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Ok, I admit, it was kind of cool." he squeezed her. They were still hovering about five feet off the ground. And lily was a bit uncomfortable, but in James' arms she felt safe. After a few moments of comfortable silence James spoke.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" she laughed and fell off the broom, but James caught her.

"Thanks," she got of the broom nervously. "I don't know," James got off and put the broom on the ground "I hadn't really thought about it," she sat down in the grass, James sat next to her.

"Wow, 16 already, little lily's growing up" he tried to sound cute "next year you can get your apparation licence!" he pretended to pinch her cheek.

"Oh, please" she laughed., and batted his hand away.

"No really though what do you want?"lily shook her head and sighed. They stayed there for a few moments just talking about everything and nothing at all.

"Ok so what your favorite color" James randomly asked.

"Orange, like when the sun rises-"

"Or petunia the chicken?" they both laughed.

"Ok so, what's your favorite color?"

"Er... green" he said softly "like your eyes."he looked her in the eyes, lily blushed, and a small awkward silence followed. Lily held James' hand and moved closer to him.

"What time is it?" lily asked after a while of stargazing. James looked over at her.

"You really need to wear a watch, lily." she laughed and looked over at him. He glanced at his watch and back at her, his eyes were almost the same color as the clouds that covered the moon at the moment."Quarter past eight."

"Do you think we should start heading back?"

"Of course I don't _think_ we should," he laughed lily gave him a look."But we probably should _in a minute_." he leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips. She could feel his tongue, it tickled, she wanted to laugh, but restrained herself, she liked it. He pulled away after a moment and smiled at her. Her eyes were glossy, she could still feel a distant buzzing in her mouth still.

"I believe we should, probably, head back now " he said offering her a hand.

"I guess." she got up. "Dan can't cover for me forever." James made a noise at his name.

"Hop on." he got on the broom and waved her on. She followed suit, and they were off still about 5 feet in the air. "You still scared?" he asked squeezing her.

"I don't think so." they went about ten feet higher.

"This okay?" he asked nervously.

"Perfectly fine." She was not lying, she felt so safe in his arms. She looked up at the sky, and the clouds that had covered the moon were beginning to disappear. The moon was very large and very bright tonight, it was very romantic. Some where off in a the distance a wolf howled, and James squeezed lily tighter...

* * *

**A/N: the wolf was a random referance to remus, just cause i felt like it. and i love him, lol.**


	16. OWLs

**Chapter 16 - **O.W.L.s

Some where off in a the distance a wolf howled, and James squeezed lily tighter. After a few moments they made it back to lily's place, he stopped at her back door.

"See you soon?" he asked hopefully.

"Possibly..." she said teasingly. He looked sad, jokingly. "Possibly tomorrow?"

"Sounds good" he said happily.

"Have lunch with me maybe?"

"Okay." she made to kiss him on the cheek, but he kissed her on the lips, soft and sweetly. "Er, bye James." she said whispering.

"Bye." he whispered also, mere inches from her face. She opened the door and waved. Slipping into the kitchen silently. She jumped up and down, she didn't know why, she was just excited. Some one turned on the lights in the kitchen, she froze.

"Excuse me? Ms. Lily flower?" it was Dan "was that what he said earlier?" he laughed. "I like that, is that you're er... pet name? What's his?" lily hit him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Oh shove off!" they walked up to her room, and lily slipped into her bed.

"So really now, what broom stick was it?"

"Er... a blue lightning or something"

"A blue lightning! wow!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Ah, totally lost in her own thoughts about that one last kiss."

"Hey! What the- how did you?"

"I saw you, out the window."

"Why you horrible little-" she threw her pillow at him.

"Sorry! I swear I'll never spy on you again! Ms. lily flower." she picked up her pillow and rolled over in her bed away from him.

"Goodnight Daniel!" she said firmly and with that she turned off the light.

Lily woke up then next morning with someone at the foot of her bed. "Ok, lily, so you think he's a snot-nosed, big-headed, prat, with soft lips and comfortable arms, why, I conclude you are the most insane girl I've even met." he was sitting sideways with a clip board, acting the part of a psychiatrist. Lily sat up.

"What are you doing?" he looked over at her.

"Ah, I see you're up lily flower!"

"Ahh! Don't call me that!"

"Why? He does!" pointing to his clip board.

"And, what were you doing?"

"Oh just helping you along with your problems, you see," he indicated the clip board and adjusted his glasses. "In your sleep you repeatedly say, and I quote 'potter, you snot nosed weasel, potter you big headed pompous freak, potter you toe headed, hideous maggot' but then you say things like" he began in a girlish voice "'I think I love you James, your eyes remind me of the stars, I love you James'" she hit him hard on the arm. "You don't actually_ love _him do you" he laughed, lily looked mad.

"I think I shall take a shower now." and with that she left the room, and into the shower, thinking how childlike Daniel still was, and if she really was talking in her sleep.

After her shower she stepped downstairs to breakfast where petunia was having a fit.

"AM I THE ONLY NORMAL ONE?"

"Gee petunia I thought you'd think it was cool?" she huffed off up the stairs and almost knocked lily over calling over her shoulder "FREAKS!" lily finished down the stairs mumbling to herself.

"Lord, what a case that one is." Daniel nodded to Petunia slamming her door shut. Then directing his attention back to lily."breakfast?"

"Why, yes Daniel that is!" she sat patting him on the head and grabbing a plate. "You get smarter by the minute!"

"Oh, shove off smarty-pants."

"Who says I'm a smarty-pants?" he grinned at his eggs evilly.

"Your eleven O.W.L.s, that's who" he pointed to a letter on the counter.

"You were reading my mail!?" Lily turned red with anger.

"No, of course I wasn't!" he threw the letter to her, "It was address to aunt rose and uncle David, _they_ opened it." lily held the letter, carefully opening it, and read slowly. _He was right, eleven owls! _

"Wow." she said aloud to herself, amazed.

"They were going to congratulate you but they said they had to get to work too," he sat back down poking his eggs with his fork. "I only got 9." lily looked up remembering Daniel was there. "I missed divination, potions, and arithmancy. What'd you miss?"

"I got an E in divination." she was shocked, she never imagined doing _this _good.

"Goodness, do you do no wrong Lils? All together you must have missed like 5 questions! I got a P in potions" he laughed, "I accidentally spilt my essence of murlap down Professor Allomeres' favorite pink robes, she was so mad, course she cleaned it up in an instant, quite a temper on that one..." Lily sat at the table, and ate her breakfast listening to Daniel ranting. "... and I don't know how I got an A in divination, I just made up what I said about her palm, I should've said something like you will be devoured by a swarm of killer earth worms, just to see if she'd fail me." they both laughed. After a few more stories, they cleaned up their plates and headed up stairs to find something to do.

"Let's go to the park." Daniel said looking out the window.

"Ok." said lily plopping down on her bed. "Let's have lunch there!"

"Ok!"

"I haven't been to the park in ages!"

"Last time I was there was that day after school, before I moved remember?"

"Oh yeah..." lily laughed "we were swimming and your bottoms fell off" Daniel turned red.

"Yeah I remember that, Sophie was at the park that day." lily laughed even harder. "It was not funny. I really liked her." Lily continued laughing. He rolled his eyes. "Come on, lets get moving,"

"Wait, I was going to have James over for lunch. Can he come with?" Daniel looked a bit irritated, but nodded.

"Come on though we should pack a lunch." they made there way to the kitchen and began making sandwiches...


	17. The picnic

**DISCLAIMER: ((chapters 1&2))

* * *

Chapter 17 - Picnic**

"Bologna or corned beef?" Asked Daniel, his head in the refrigerator. They were in the kitchen, making sandwiches, they had been in there for a few minutes munching before they actually made the sandwiches.

"Turkey." came lily's voice from the Pantry.

"Turkey?" he spun around.

"Turkey and gravy."she stated pulling out a medium sized picnic basket.

"On a sandwich?"He asked with an armful of sandwich makings. "Ok, your funeral." lily just laughed.

"How many sandwiches do you s'pose we'll need?" lily asked.

"Is petunia coming?" lily gave him a funny look. "No I don't suppose she'd want to be with us,_ freaks,_ was it?" lily laughed.

"Get used to it." the doorbell rang. A happy note. Though if the person on the other side of the front door actually controlled the note of the doorbell we cannot be sure. Lily and Daniel raced to the door, sliding in there socks, and then fighting to open it.

"Hello!" they both said simultaneously as the door opened revealing none other than James Potter.

"Hello?" James asked more than stated, as though seeing them out of breath with big smiles close to laugher gave him a bit of an odd feeling.

"James, do come in." lily caught her breath and pulled him inside. "Sorry about him, he thinks it's his house!" she laughed and lead him into the kitchen sitting him at the counter.

"What do you like on your sandwich?" asked Daniel. As he finished preparing the one he had made and put a few sodas into the basket.

"Er- whatever you're having" he looked towards lily. Daniel laughed.

"Ok, don't blame me, when you taste it though." he began on a second sandwich. "Well, lily aren't you going to show you're guest around your house?" Daniel winked.

"He's been-" lily almost did not catch his drift, "oh, yes James come on." she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the nearest door. "This is the back yard-"

"-never been here." he joked "wow. you have a pool!"

"Yes, well, I would have assumed _you_ would have one being filthy rich." she laughed

"No, actually we don't you see muggles they-" he was kind of starring at the pool in a daze.

"You ok?" James snapped out of it.

"I always liked pools but, well, I only ever went swimming once. And Sirius ..." he just kind of faded off there.

"I see well you better brush up on your swimming, aside from that you can't read either. My party, it's a pool party."

"I never said I _couldn't_ swim." Lily laughed. Daniel's head came through the back door.

"Ready to go?" he called.

"Where're we going?" James asked thinking they were having lunch there

"Park! picnic!" she turned to the door. "Hold on let me get my hat." She ran into the house and up the stairs, and back down quick as lightning. Both boys standing at the door offered her their arms. She accepted both, and arm in arm they all walked down the street to the park

"So James-" began Daniel awkwardly trying to make conversation and break the strong eye contact between lily and James. "You play quidditch?"

"Yes, I'm captain of our house team" he said trying to impress once again, only making lily annoyed.

"And that would be..."

"Griffendor!" he said loudly, Lily let go of both of the boys arms.

"I see, an your broom is-"

"The new blue lightning" he tried to state this in a less boasting manner and it came out in near monotone.

"I see, I have an old 340." the way to the park was silent and awkward after James put his arm around lily and Daniel stared a hole in the back of his head. Rounding several corners and making their way to the small beach like area, Daniel put the basket down and James and lily pulled out a blanket while Daniel set up lunch. They sat around and chatted.

"So, what kind of sandwich is this?" asked James. Lily make to point out that she had odd taste but the butter knife with which she was buttering a roll slipped between her fingers and flew lightning fast toward James' head, he of course caught it ten times faster and handed it back, lily who had seen him demonstrate these reflexes before, just continued eating while Daniel sat still with his mouth open.

"Sorry" lily said taking the knife back.

"You ok mate?" asked James to the awe stricken Daniel.

"How-" was all he managed.

"Er, practice" James said nervously trying not to overstep on the bragging.

"You should be a seeker!"

"I am." Daniel was quiet the rest of the lunch while lily and James chatted a bit and then they decided to sit by the small lake edge, chatting for a while before heading back home.

"So, lily Friday's your party" said James as they neared her front door.

"And..." said lily wondering if this went anywhere.

"Well, I guess I shall see you then" James said as Daniel walked inside. As soon as he closed the door James pulled lily into a passionate goodbye kiss. She smiled as he let her go.

"See you then," lily would have politely stepped inside but James' arms were so warmly wrapped around her she did not move.

"Goodbye?" he kissed her once again, and once this one was over lily decided she really should get inside.

"Ok, goodbye James" he waved and smiled a heart warming smile and lily closed the door...

* * *

** A/N; I'm afriad this may be coming to an end soon, th passion runs out when there is not enough adventure for me, but have no fear, ther is still liek5 more ch to go, and i have already begun on a new FF starting at lily &james' day 1! yay!**


	18. Prelude to a party

**DISCLAIMER: ((see chapters 1 & 2))

* * *

**

Chapter 18 - Prelude to a party

The door bell was ringing in a very impatient way, over and over. Lily skidded to the door just before Daniel and opened it wide to a well dressed, hyper (as always), jumping, smiling Aurora holding a bag and a broom. She dropped her bag and broom and they jumped into each others arms screaming and jumping.

"Yay!" said lily letting go. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Only 5 hours to the party!" she screached

"I know! Yay!" Lily grabbed auroras bag and aurora grabbed her broom.

"Oh I brought this awesome game" she pointed to the bag and lily led her inside "I know its childish but, it like magical twister and-" she chose this moment to notice a boy standing behind lily.

"Magical twister?" He asked.

"You know what I mean" she laughed nervously then took him in for a moment. "_Lily..._ who is this, why is he so cute and why is he at your house and not mine? Yum." He laughed.

"This is Daniel,_ my cousin._" they all laughed.

"And what is this magical twister"he asked

"Its so fun! Its-" being the dolt she was she was actually going to tell him until she realized this was a stranger, and he could be a muggle. "Just like regular twister, but..." she stalled "the spots are different colors..." he laughed.

"No really." he asked. she gave an extremely nervous look over to lily.

"Yes, really Aurora." lily asked winking and smiling.

"Oh, well, its neat, like the spots move and change colors and its real difficult, but it sometimes does this funny thing on purpose, and I wouldn't mind playing it with _him_..." she gave a sideways smile to Daniel who just laughed.

"Ok..." lily noticed the awkwardness then realized, "Aurora!" she hit her on the arm. "You have Sirius."

"Oh yeah..."she smiled off into the distance. "Sirius..." she mumbled happily.

"You know sometimes, I wonder if she's ok in the head, one moment she there and the next," she flipped her hand in the air. Daniel laughed silently while aurora snapped back to reality.

"Well, I cant help it if I love someone and you don't" she laughed. "So where's your room?" aurora asked looking around.

"What if I have someone?" lily retorted. Aurora laughed and began to walk up the stairs, lily showed her to her room and she left her bags in there. They chatted about the party and stuff they would do until about two hours before the party started until lily stated that she needed to get ready and Aurora decided she would help.

"No, I refuse to wear that! Its not even a bathing suit!" aurora laughed. "I have these three." she pointed to a blue suit , tank top and swim trunks, A yellow/red designed one with a long skirt to go on top of the bottoms and a green one with a smaller skirt to go over the bottoms.

"That one then." she pointed to the red/yellow one.

"Fine, but I feel that the top is revealing." aurora smacked her fore head.

"Oh please! It's a bathing suit." she said slightly annoyed. "It's supposed to show _something_, I mean its not that bad, just put it on." she left the room. Lily changed. This suit had a halter top, and lily did not like to show off, though the skirt was cute and she had matching flip flops. She stepped into the hall and downstairs to find Daniel paying a pizza man and Aurora giving him eyes.

"Do you hit on everything?" Daniel asked her.

"_Everything that moves!_" lily answered. They turned around, lily did look quite good, having some sort of abs, Daniel adverted his eyes a bit. But Aurora jumped up and down.

"Beautiful darling!" she said taking her hand and lifting it above her head. "Spin for me." lily spun around. "Beautiful! Stunning! Gorgeous!" She repeated.

"You guys have to set up, party's in a half an hour." Daniel said, a bit pink in the face. So they set up.

Lily turned on the hot tub and the pool heater, while Aurora helped Daniel with the snacks, and put them on the tables (there were 3 round small tables with umbrellas, with 3 chairs around each, all sitting near to each other), and she placed Christmas lights around the umbrellas on the table. Within 40 minutes or so, after aurora and Daniel changed into bathing suits. Jessica and Katie arrived in matching green suits with two presents for lily. Lily placed them on a table. Then James and Remus arrived, all with gifts for lily. Then, Sirius came escorted (to his _extreme_ dislike) by his cousins Bellatrix and Narcissia Black.

"Lily, I really hope you don't mind but my dear Narcissia and Bella decided to join us." he said in a very forced tone.

"No, not at all." in truth Lily did not mid, for she did not know these girls well, seeing as they were 5th years, smooth evil Slytherin 5th years with crushes on James, that Lily did not know.

"Thank you lily darling for letting us in-"

"We're so sorry we had to crash in like this-"

"But Sirius said the guys were coming and we had nothing to do-"

"Thought it would be no harm done, we knew you're nice and all." they said with sinister tone under there bright cheerfulness, and rehearsed lines. They each handed lily a small present wrapped in black with pretty glowing blue ribbons. And walked past her to the hot tub where everyone was, lily joined them again. They were playing some game where they placed a wand in the middle of the water and it spun and who ever it landed on had to kiss the person who spun, on the cheek, regardless of whom it was. Sirius went first, he landed on Aurora, they kissed, then aurora went, she landed on Remus, he blushed as she kissed him on the cheek, the Remus spun and landed on,_ Sirius_. For a moment he sat starring at the wand,

"Uh, can I spin again?" he asked

"What! You don't love me?" Sirius asked offended.

"Uh..." Remus stalled. "Oh look! Molly's here! Lily you should open your presents!" Remus got out of the tub and ran to molly. Lily followed and slowly everyone got out of the tub.

* * *

A/N: ha ha ha. i feel so bad for remus i just though that'd be so funny. 


	19. Party Syndrome

**DISCLAIMER: ((see ch 1&2))

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 - Party Syndrome**

"Oh look! Molly's here! Lily you should open your presents!" Remus got out of the tub and ran to molly. Lily followed and slowly everyone got out of the tub.

"Molly!" lily hugged her "where have you been? I've heard of fashionably late but-." they laughed, molly had a very childlike laugh and it was cute but not annoying.

"I am so sorry lily but my muzzer got lost." she had a small french accent and they all laughed, this wasn't a joke it wasn't meant to be but molly had this affect on people, he had some grandmother that was something special and she had this something too, she was very social everyone liked her, her name wasn't molly though it was really Moiananna-Lianny Marie, but molly was a lot easier. she was very petty, her skin nearly glowed and she had very long nearly white blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, which was lily's only feat over her, her eyes being a deafening bright green, boys seemed to become numb around her, all of them were, Daniel looked like he was drooling, and Sirius had a bit of a gaze over his eyes as he laughed, but James, James was just laughing along with lily. They stopped laughing.

"O! Lily, you must tell me what ees a pool?" she asked. Being a pure-blood she knew nothing of muggle life.

"Oh it a place where you swim." she pointed to the pool.

"Ah, zat ees what my fazzur said, so a brought a bayzing zuit." she took off her over coat, she had a long skirt wrapped around her waist and a halter top suit. "It would 'ave been 'orrible if ee was wrong. So I 'ad a drezz over it before." she laughed. They all laughed. She handed her a gift wrapped in a pearly white paper and a long silky bow.

"Oh thank you."Lily began to walk over to the table. They all followed. Lily sat down and before Sirius did he turned ro Remus.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot" he slapped Remus and turned around to sit "hmpf" he mumbled like a girl. They all laughed but molly.

"Did I miz somzing?" she asked.

"Long story." said Remus taking her arm and pulling out her seat for her. She smiled and accepted he sat between her and Sirius, and stuck out his tongue at him.

"Ok lily open your prezzints!" she said shifting the pile to her. Daniel sat across from molly and between lily and Jessica, who next to him and Sirius, and bellatrix and narcissia pulled James down the table next to them and farthest away from lily. Lily opened Molly's gift first, it was a cute gold heart pendant.

"Put it on." lily put it on. The words _Beautiful_ appeared on the heart in an emerald writing. "It tells what you are tzinking" molly explained. The word changed from _beautiful_ to_ brilliant_. And lily took a closer look as It changed to _amazing!_

"Thank you so much it's-" she laughed hugging molly. "Amazing!"

"Open this one!" Jessica said pushing her gift towards her.

"Then mine!" Katie said pushing her also. Lily opened them, the first one contained 5 shining galleons, and one beautiful emerald dangling sparkling earing, and the second was in the other gift with another 5 galleons. Lily thanked the girls and hugged them each. Then Aurora pushed her gift towards her, Lily opened it. A book was inside that looked like a diary but on the cover was printed '_Almost_ everything you'll ever need to know'.

"What-"lily began but aurora cut her off.

"you write in it what you want to know and it tells you. It knows everything, well, almost everything" she said energetically, practically bouncing in her seat. lily opened it.

"Awesome!" she said flipping the pages. He necklace now displayed the words _so cool!_ Then Bellatrix and Narcissia shoved their gifts towards her. She opened one of them, this was also a book, a diary, she flipped the pages but before she could say thank you narcissia nudged her gift closer.

"It's two parted." she said trying to be sweet. Lily opened the second gift, it was also a diary. "You write in one and it sends a message to the second. So you can talk to the other person anytime." lily oohed and Aurora took one and scribbled something, quickly the message showed up on lily's;

_James keeps staring at you_.

It said, lily scribbled back;

_I know ( and a little smiley face winking)_

Aurora laughed.

"They re totally amazing You guys thank you!" she smiled at them warmly. The necklace changed to_ James_, but no one noticed before it faded away. Sirius pushed a gift towards her, she opened it. it was a round bottle with a pink sparkling liquid and a label that stated;

_**TRUTH or DARE**_

_**A potion for fun!**_

_Use one teaspoon on persons under truth or dare, _

_and they will answer in truth _

_or go through with their dare_...

"Ooh..." lily said as the read over the bottles label again.

"I thought It'd be fun to play truth or dare later..." Sirius said with his handsome trademark smirk Lily opened the last gift on the table, from Remus. It was a very large book, _Charming for the Charmed with Charms_ it read, Remus knew lily was best at charms and that she loved it.

"Thank you Remus!" she said hugging him as he turned slightly pink. "It's wonderful" she said letting go, her necklace now displayed the words _so sweet_. Noting that there were no more gifts lily stood up again. "Who wants cake!" she asked.

"Er, actually" James said squirming out of bella and narcissia's grip "I have a gift for you." Lily blushed and her necklace now displayed the word _love, _in very bright letters, and _now_, everyone did see, they giggled and lily put her hand over her necklace as he walked towards her with a large orange package, with a large orange bow, he handed it to her and she took it.

_It moved..._


	20. truth or dare?

**DICLAIMER: ((see ch 1&2))**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I have been falling far behind on my thank yous ... so, THANK YOU;**

**Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd:** you guys are sweet! thanks for the 8 reviews and i LOVE you H/g storywhere are YOUR posts? eh? its been like a month! _ <- all of you Harry/ginny people! read their story!_

**prongs-gurl202113: **you are too sweet

**punkgirl19892007** I am doing one during hogwarts , beginning to end, but its so not ready yet, when this ones over i will get that one up

and**, Hazen, meganegreer21, always-blond, ShadowMoony**, and **squiggyflop**!

* * *

**Chapter 20** **truth or dare?**

Afraid to find out whether this was some horrible prank or not, lily cautiously opened a corner of the package, hoping to get a peak inside but her view was blocked as a small white paw came out of a corner, and the package meowed. Lily's eyes widened as she opened the box completely, to find an extremely fluffy kitten starring up at her with wide innocent eyes. She lifted it out, and everyone _awed _as it purred in her arms. She pulled James into a hug at breaking point, and whispered in her ear. "I love it, thank you." and kissed him on the cheek. It was the most perfect gift she could have ever gotten, and she could have squeezed James forever but at that moment Sirius decided to break the silence;

"I say we make some good use of this potion!" he exclaimed pulling the bottle towards himself. "Who's in for a game?" everyone either raised their hands in excitement and scooted closer, or let go of the person they were holding so awkwardly tight, and sat down. As one would expect Sirius went first.

"I dare..." he looked around the table, his eyes fell on; "Remus." he said in the most deep dark mischievous voice he could manage. Remus looked thoroughly afraid, seeing to the prior incident.

"O-okay?" Sirius slid the bottle to him, he un corked it and took a small drink.

"Truth or dare?"

"Er... dare?"

"Hmm" Sirius looked around. And his eyes fell upon molly. "I dare you, to kiss molly." Remus' expression lighted quite a bit, and molly turned from her glowing porcelain pale to a deep crimson, nearly the color of lily's hair. "For at least... um... 15 seconds." Remus grew pale, he had never kissed a girl let alone 15 seconds, well, lily had kissed him once but that was different. "Well, come on now Remus! Kiss her!" Remus slowly stood up, and molly re-gained her color standing up. Remus looked up at her, and she was not scared or nervous but smiling, to breaking point, and that made Remus smile. But he still did not move towards her, and he was still red, unmoving and nervous.

"Hello?" she whispered" Remuz? Are you going to kiz me or-"but she did not finish as Remus finally built up some courage and pressed his lips against hers and pulled her closer.

"1...3..." Sirius counted under his breath "...15! Ok you can let her go now." but Remus did not let go and neither did molly. "REMUS!" he shouted "REMUS? IT'S YOUR TURN MATE!" he yelled again. Remus let go, and once again turned a bit pale and a bit pink, he ran to his seat and sat down, but molly stood there for a second dazed before slowly returning to her seat.

"Ok, now dare someone Remus!" Remus, still a bit flustered, decided quickly.

"Lily." she stopped smiling. Remus handed the bottle to her."Truth or dare?"

"Truth."_ I'm not stupid_. She thought to herself. She drank some of the potion. "Go ahead."

"Tell us lily," he smiled again. "Why were you lying on the floor _sleeping_, with _James_ the other day?" Sirius laughed, and all the girls, including Daniel went quiet.

"I had just fallen asleep in front of the fire with him." she blurted out. She couldn't stop herself and she couldn't feel herself talking either!

"After doing what?" Remus asked. All their eyes widened.

"You can only ask one question!" lily said before the spell would let her blurt anything out that she did not need to.

"You were with James?" aurora asked "I thought you two weren't...?"

"Yez tell ?" questioned molly. Jessica and Katie nodded.

"Well, actually,"lily was struggling for words. But her necklace was not, it switched very quickly between _Embarrassed_ and_ in love_ several times "...we are." she laughed and looked to her feet. She felt like she was going to cry, all her best friends knew she hated him and now she felt like she betrayed them, some how lying, or maybe forgetting to tell them? But some one hugged her from the side. Aurora.

"We knew you'd come around!" she laughed. Lily smiled. She never thought they'd be so accepting to this, normally they all went along with Lily and ignored James, or just shot him down entirely. But they all did seem to see her steal a few glances at him during classes, even when lily herself didn't notice.

"But for now lily it iz your turn" molly said hoping to get the game going again.

"Ok," she said taking a calming breath "how about _Sirius?_" she said in such an incriminating tone that one would think she had something against him.

"Woo!" he said snatching the bottle and taking a gulp. "Kay, shoot!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, Lillian, because I, unlike you, am _not_ a chicken."

"I am not a chicken and my name is NOT Lillian! And I dare you to ... um ... kiss... Remus, after all you do owe him one." Sirius who's expression went from joyous to shocked. But he got up, quite stiffly, as though not able to control it, and moved towards Remus, who ran to the hills, and Sirius followed. He ran for a bit before Sirius caught him and pecked him on the cheek immediately the both began either wiping their faces (or mouth). Remus ran back to the table.

"THAT _never _EVER happened!"he said.

"My turn now." Sirius said reclaiming his spot at the table. "James truth or dare?" he asked him holding the bottle out to him.

"Um, how about a dare?" he took a good swig. And stuck out his tongue "uck, tastes like feet!" they all laughed.

"Ok, ok. How's about." Sirius said looking around "I dare Pr-jamesey here to ... make out with his dearest lily in the shed for seven minutes."he said pointing to the pool shed across from them. the girls giggled. James turned a light pink and lily hid her face. But James none the less stood up and aurora pushed lily up off her chair and she followed him intoto the pool shed ...


	21. Promises

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything, but the plot, although I do_ wish_ to have a peice of remus, sirius, and james...**

**

* * *

**

A/N- Farewell, you sweet starcrossed lovers you, we know you shall live on in our hearts... 

THANK YOU all for the reveiws. As i have promised, I have a new fiction also... but alas to your dissapointment its a remus Lily, dont get me wrong, its a truthfilled one, so Its a treadgedy I daresay... so I suggest you check it out _'The best of friends, The story of Remus and Lily' _... well let me leave you to your reading ...sigh Lamore ...

**

* * *

Chapter 21- Promises**

"Well?" lily asked "are you going to kiss me or not?" looking into what she thought was James' eyes though she couldn't be sure. It being pitch black and all.

"Do I really have a choice?" he said putting his arms around her waist, and pulling her closer, she could feel him breathing on her lips and he moved so that they touched noses before he pulled her in all the way. There they remained for their seven minutes, lily ran her hands through James' hair and he pushed her against the wall, just seconds before;

"TIME'S UP" Sirius shouted pulling opened the doors with blinding sunlight, James jumped back, lily winced at the light

"Bloody hell padfoot shut off the sun before I'm blinded!" James asked concealing his eyes.

"Can't, you have to dare someone."James sighed, still covering his eyes.

"Um, Aurora I dare you to kiss Sirius, now let me let my eyes adjust. " he pulled the doors shut.

"Why did you say Padfoot- " lily asked, but was cut off when James kissed her again.

"okay, think your eyes are better now?" she made for the door, but James grabbed her hand.

"Trying to sneak off are we?"

"No I just think its rude to leave my own party." she laughed and opened the door to see Sirius and Aurora, not but three feet away practically fused together. Lily noted that bella and narcissia were not looking at Sirius but James, and with complete disgust they chattered in the back ground about something.

"What have you done?" asked Remus. They all laughed.

They resumed their game after a moment of watching the two in disgust, seeing as it looked like they'd be there all night. After while the game got boring and they began to chatter and they got back in the hot tub and that's when Remus and molly went at it, and after a few moments bellatrix got up.

"I'm getting something to drink" she said leaving the tub, at which narcissia tried to scoot closer to James but bella hit her thinking no one would see. She bumped in to James and nearly fell into his lap. "Oops," she tried to say innocently but barely managed. She got up using his shoulder "sorry."she smiled an evil grin at lily, and climbed out. James rolled his eyes, lily covered her laughter with a cough, but narcissa mumbled something under her breath along the lines of 'filthy unworthy mudblood.'.

Bella came back from the table holding two drinks. "Here James though you'd be thirsty."

"Er," the cup she handed him was foaming and hers was not, his was also pink. So he put it down. "Thanks?"

"Oh your very welcome" she said in an oily sultry voice, that James shivered at. Sirius walked over, with Katie.

"Oh lily! Wonderful party but Aurora and I feel completely exhausted I think I should take her home. If you do not mind" Aurora giggled.

"Oh, yes Mr. black I completely understand." Lily winked at him.

"Happy birthday lily!" aurora shouted as Sirius picked her up over his shoulder again and walked away with her,

"Happy birthday!" Sirius shouted. Lily looked back to find that Daniel and Katie had gone somewhere - with out telling anyone- _together,_ She only had her suspicions though. At that point Molly let Remus breath so she could wave to Aurora who was still giggling. Remus whispered something in her ear.

"Oh, lily darling!" She made a real fake yawn. "I am zo tired! I tzink I shall turn in for ze night! Remuz darling would you love to ezcourt me 'ome?"

"Of course" he replied standing up and giving her a hand, lily laughed silently. "Lily I'm afraid I should be leaving now."

"Oh its ok Remus. I understand." Remus got Molly's coat and helped her out of the hot tub.

"By ze way lily zis hot pool of yours eez very neat, I zink I shall get one zume day, no?" she waved. "See you on ze train Lily! "

"Bye lily"Remus wavedthen put his arm around molly again.

"Well, I guess that would make this party over. I am tired too." lily yawned.

"Yes, I guess it is then" Narcissia said through gritted teeth "Come on bella, mum will be expecting us home, I guess." she stood up and the looked at James. "You know, I will miss you James." she winked, James scrunched up his nose and waved.

"'Bye." he said with a fake smile. Narcissia stood up also.

"Good bye Mr. Potter" she said curtsying. He waved again. They stepped out of the tub and pulled on their coats, chattering away and occasionally looking over their shoulder at James until they disappeared around the corner.

"Well, they were odd." he laughed, she got up.

"I should probably start cleaning this up" she looked over at the table filled with candy wrappers half a cake and presents.

"When do you think dan and Kat will be back?" James asked putting a towel around lily.

"Why do you ask?" she asked turning to face him.

"Well,"she smiled. He blushed and his hand jumped to his hair but he stopped before he could ruffle it and ended up pushing it down.

"Yeah?"she asked, noticing the sudden change in movement.

"I have another present for you." he walked over to his bag, and puled out a little orange box, with an orange ribbon, he handed it to her slowly. She took it and couldn't help but smile, he was starring at her in such a way that her heart felt a bit feint. She opened the box.

"Oh James" she sighed removing the lid to reveal a tiny ring with a closed orange lily that glowed. It was a soft orange, like a sunset, with spots of pink and yellow. She took it out and put it on. It opened or mor bloomed and on the inside there was a small pink diamond, that seemed to be the center of the light. "Really... it so beautiful... it to much." she said unable to take her eyes away from it. He took her hand.

"It's a promise ring." he said, she looked him in they eyes. "I promise to always love you."

"I promise to always love you." she said wrapping her arms around him under the stars, he kissed her, ever so softly, but perfectly ...

* * *

_THE END! well, you know It's not the end until they die but this story is OVER! I'm sorry. once again chechk it out!_

**_'The Best of Friends, The story of Remus and Lily' _**


End file.
